


Behavior Lessons with Billie.

by sgtlennon



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtlennon/pseuds/sgtlennon





	Behavior Lessons with Billie.

tonight was one of billies shows, but they weren't going out as green day no, they were going out as foxboro hottubs. i had never been to one of billies shows under this name before. but i did listen to their music and i loved it, so i may as well see them perform as them. billie was wearing a white button up shirt, some suspenders, a jacket and a tie as well as some black jeans. he smiled at me and pushed me up against the wall in our hallway, kissing my lips before we left for the venue. he was running his hands all over my body, feeling my tight clothes. i was wearing his favourite outfit. a short sleeved white button up shirt with a black vest over it. i was also wearing his favourite bra that he even picked out for me. it was black with white lace. i pulled him closer by his belt loops and we began to have a full make out session, his hands trailing up my thighs and pulling them around his waist, as he groped my tits and i could taste alcohol on his breath but i didn't mention anything of it. he began grinding into me and we kept hearing the honk of a car but we couldn't draw our attention from each other. he was thrusting into me at this point and his lips were on my neck, my hands tangled in his blonde mess of a hair. he was grunting, moaning and thats when we heard a knock on the door. we pulled ourselves off of each other and he grabbed my hand, pulling me to the front door and putting a jacket on me as it might have been cold. i smiled at him, grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. he took my hand, kissed it and then me. opening the door to see mike, we rushed out to the car and he opened my door for me, as i got in and he leaned down, kissing me and rubbing my thighs. i whispered in his ear, "later." he nodded and ran around to the drivers side of the car, getting in next to me and starting the car. we backed out of the driveway and drove off to the venue.

 

the drive was long and torturous because billie looked so fucking good in the dim light and he sung along with every song on the radio, his voice was raspy tonight and it sounded so fucking hot. i almost forgot we weren't alone in the car and wanted to pull over and get in the back of the car and have sex with him then and there. i controlled myself and gazed out the mirror until we got there. once we arrived, billie pulled up horribly into a parking lot and ran around to the other side of the car and opened my door for me. putting his arms on both sides of my shoulders as i was pinned to the car he put his lips to my ear and said "you're fucking killing me tonight. not playing fair. so if you wanna torture me, i'll torture you." he was drunk and when he was drunk he was always dominant. i looked at him with a stern look, raising my eyebrows at him and thats when he bit my neck, then kissing it after to soothe it. he pulled me towards the back door of the venue by my wrist and swung the door open as he pulled me in. we went to the back and he lead me to the bathroom, pushing me in and pulling off his jacket. the lights were flickering and billie put his hands on the dirty wall around me, then moving them down to my jacket as he pulled it off of me. slamming his lips to mine as he kissed me hard, picking me up and putting me on the sink. he gasped for air and moaned into my mouth when someone opened the door and said "billie man - we gotta go." he broke the kiss and looked at me and said with a smirk "fucking torture you." and thats when he ran a thumb over my vagina and i let out a gasp, clutching onto the sink for support so i wouldnt fall backwards. he exited the bathroom and i pulled myself off of the sink and followed him. he went out onstage and i was on the side of the stage as i watched him, wondering how he was going to torture me tonight other than that. i heard him start the first song, it was one of my favourites, broadway, which he grunts at the beginning of. he had a beer can in one hand, the mic in the other. i guess jason played guitar for these songs. billies voice was unbelievably raspy in this song and it was driving me crazy. i bit my lip and stared at him as he kept looking over at me. at times he would put the mic stand between his legs and grind on it, fuck. he sure made good of his promise and in face it was pure torture watching him out onstage doing all this. i knew it was because he was drunk. at other times he'd grab his crotch and thrust the air. the next song was another one of my favourites, it was mother mary. he brought me onstage for this one. i had no idea why. i was shy and had stage fright. he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rocked back and forth with me. then i felt him behind me, running his free hand up my side, pulling my arse up against his crotch by my belt loops. i gasped when i felt his chin on my shoulder and watched him dance around me. he took my hand as he sung the line "oh mother mary take my hand" i was giggling at the way he was dancing because it was funny to watch. he bumped into my hip with his. once the song was over i returned to my spot beside the stage and thats when they started playing sally. billie poured himself in beer, opening up another can. he was soaking wet and god was it painful to watch. he looked as if he was drenched in sweat. he looked over and winked at me and i was losing control of my legs. they weren't doing a good job at holding me up, my thighs were quivering. fuck he was right and way better at this whole torture thing than i was.

 

once the show was over he had emptied out plenty more beer cans and came up to me and i pulled him close by his tie, then my hands went up to his collar and i was kissing him as hard as i could. i got the keys out of my pocket and pushed open the exit and dragged him across the parking lot to the car. i unlocked it and pushed him in, getting in next to him and slamming the door and locking the car. "okay fuck you win, i'll do whatever you ask me. you can do whatever you want to me just - please - fuck me." billie raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. he laid me down and began unbuttoning my pants, hearing the zipper go down and he pulled them off of me along with my underwear. i felt him kiss up my thighs and he didn't waste any time, his tongue delve right into me and i was practically screaming. i was moaning out his name, out of breath and i couldn't handle what he was doing to me. fuck watching him do all that tonight was absolute torture and now this? i felt his tongue hit all the right spots and then two of his fingers enter me. i was clutching the seats as my legs were over his shoulder. moaning out his name as he licked up all of my come and replaced his tongue with his fingers. i was arching my back as he kissed my thighs again, fingers still working on my clit and i was gasping for air as i felt myself getting close again. billie bit my thighs and fuck he was so hot from this angle under street lights. he looked down at me with a devious look on his face and thats when he removed his fingers, sticky with my come and wrapped his hand around my neck and said "you behave from now on, got it?" and i nodded.


End file.
